


Six Presents

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A scowl materialized on the Sewer King's face as soon as children returned with three jewels.





	Six Presents

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A scowl materialized on the Sewer King's face as soon as children returned with three jewels. He remembered ordering them to steal lots and lots of pretties. The Sewer King took the jewels and approached a few alligators. One new smile appeared after he viewed three baby alligators. Interesting presents. 

 

THE END


End file.
